yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tapes/@comment-5110220-20150917145736/@comment-27229742-20150921070832
Kokona said to Saki Miyu something along the lines of, "Ever since my mom died, my dad's been drinking a lot. Sometimes, he comes into my room and..." That implies that she didn't die when she was born (the Journalist's wife died from childbirth). Yeah, the two alcholic dads seem to match up, but don't you think that the Journalist saying that he doesn't really interact with his daughter much mean anything? That probably means that he doesn't even do things like that to her. Also, Saki Miyu says before Kokona confesses something like, "You haven't been acting like your usual self lately." At first, you might think, "Oh! Kokona might be involved with compensated dating!" But, if her father has been an alcoholic all his life wouldn't she be more used to that by now than the compensated dating? If you're implying that the Journalist has been that her whole life, then she would've gotten used to it. Why do I think that? Not because I think it's easy to get over terrible things like that. But because Saki Miyu said, "You haven't been acting like your usual self lately." So what would make her changed all of a sudden? The compensated dating! But then, if Kokona is used to the abuse from her father and is now dealing with compensated dating, why would she mention her father first? Normally, I'd think that the dev would try to trick us by throwing us a red herring like that. Like, he'd try to convince us that her father problem is the big issue here but in reality if Kokona kept talking she would've then segued to the compensated dating, her real problem. Like, to tell a whole story you don't start from the middle or the punchline. You start from the beginning. So then that would fit right? Wrong! I'm a writer, I've wanted to be a writer my whole life, I've studied for years and years how to make good twists and this isn't it. You know why? Because that's not how writers think. We don't think that complex. If we do, we do it in a differently and yet equally comoplex way. Therefore, I think that these two things are completely different. So if they're completely different, then Kokona's real problem right now that makes her changed all of a sudden, is her father's abuse! The Journalist, being desperate for attention, would probably go for the only last woman in his life right? She is a prime target, with her... assets... But wait! If he's just so desperate, why would he wait until her... chi-chis are in prime form! Why not wait until they start to grow in? Or even before? Have you ever read about p*dos before? I have. Many times for research. If the father was really that desperate then he wouldn't have waited until he was at that age to do it. You might be thinking, "But what if he didn't wait?" Yes he did. Kokona has changed lately. Lately. Now, you may be thinking, "Maybe he started to change after meeting the yandere girl from the tapes again! Therefore, he wanted some last love before he possibly died and never saw his daughter again?" Thing is, Kokona said that he sometimes comes into her room. This implies that he has done this very, very recently. Like, not even a week ago. The journalist is out of the country. How would he get to his daughter and m*lest her or beat her and such if he's gone? Wouldn't she be happier now that he is gone? So it's heavily implied that Kokona's mom died recently and that she got... abused recently. Unlike the Journalist's daughter who was abused all her life because the Journalist neglected her and never really talked to her. I also don't think that he punishes his daughter at all. Instead, I think that he just almost completely ignores his daughter, unlike Kokona Haruka's dad. Another thing not quite right, about your post was that you thought that the Journalist's wife was Phantom Girl. That was... Well, I'm sure you didn't mean to imply bad things but... Well, the Phantom Girl was killed while she was in highschool. The Journalist seems to have been quite a grown man when he met her, already getting a job and such. There's the possibility of the Phantom Girl being 18 and just out of highschool, but the thing is is that Yandere-chan's mother killed the Phantom Girl, while she was at school, with a knife. The Journalist's wife died of childbirth. Feel free to contact me about this, arguing back. Like, I don't hate you and all I just love to argue out about my favorite games. I hope you don't take this personally.